Academia TriHeart
by Ib Tears
Summary: Ayano estudió toda su vida en casa, pero todo eso terminó cuando fue aceptada en el Gran Instituto del país, dentro de los diez alumnos de su edad con mayor poder mágico, lo que no se esperaría era encontrar a su viejo amigo de la infancia y descubrir el poder que siempre había llevado dentro. (Decidido, Rango M no hoy, tal vez en segunda temporada si la llego a escribir)
1. Capitulo 1: Academia TriHeart

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**"Academia TriHeart"**_

Caminé por las calles que me llevarían a la academia. Realmente parecía un palacio, imaginar que estudiaría, comería, dormiría, es decir, viviría allí hasta las próximas vacaciones, era increíble.

Me acerque al guardia del camino de primer año, era joven, pero aun así podría ser mi padre

Ignoró mis pensamientos y me tendió una sonrisa:

—Bienvenida a TriHeart, Tateyama Ayano-san.

—Gracias…—Respondí amablemente, leí su nombre en la credencial que tenía en la camisa—…Kozakura-san.

Me despedí y tomé mis maletas, no pesaban tanto para el estereotipo de las familias con dinero, espero que mis compañeros no sepan lo importante de mi apellido.

El portero me había entregado un papel con la sala a la que debería dirigirme, mejor dicho, al sector, este instituto era conocido por tener un curso por año, de solamente diez personas seleccionadas por su Poder Interior.

Estaba en primer año, así que nuestro edificio era el de atrás, ya que los cursos superiores eran vistos por científicos importantes como mi padre, así que tenían que quedar más cerca.

Abrí la puerta, al parecer, era la primera en llegar, había una mesa al centro, con un agujero al medio para que una persona se sentara ahí, también había diez mesas alrededor, tres que formaban un triangula cercano a la mesa grande, tres más que hacían otro triangulo alrededor del primero y las cuatro restantes formando un cuadrado por fuera de las demás. Había una nota en la mesa grande.

La nota decía: "En esta sala tendrán sus clases, comienzan mañana en la mañana, elijan sus habitaciones, chicas a la derecha, chicos a la izquierda. Su profesor y tutor".

Me dirigí al pasillo de la derecha y suponiendo que eran cinco habitaciones, tome la del medio.

La habitación era blanca con una cama de una plaza, un sillón, una estantería de libros de magia y practica y agua azucarada en frascos (Ayudan a sanar las heridas provocadas por la magia).

Al frente de la cama había un cajón para guardar cosas, y también había un closet en la esquina al lado del gran ventanal que daba a los Prados Luminosos.

Después de ordenar me dispuse a ver todos los pisos. Al parecer empezaban a llegar los demás así que en vez de ir a inspeccionar los pisos de arriba me quede en el primero.

—¡Hola!—Escuché una alegre voz detrás mío, me giré y vi a una linda chica de sudadera azul y falda negra plisada, con lindas coletas azules.

—Hola—Le tendí la mano—Soy… Ayano—Me aceptó el saludo, se veía simpática.

—Yo soy Takane Enomoto, pero dime Ene—Me habló animadamente, empezó a caminar con sus maletas hacia la sala—Y… ¿Qué hay que hacer?.

—Ene-san, hay que elegir nuestras habitaciones, la de las chicas son a la derecha, yo elegí la del medio.

—Mmm… Entonces elegiré la segunda, Ayano-chan—Hablaba y sonreía, buena combinacion —Así podremos estar juntas.

—¡Que bien!¿Te ayudo con tus maletas?— Me hacía feliz tener amiga, así que por lo menos tenia que ser amable.

—Si no es mucha molestia— Me entregó una pequeña maleta y entramos a la habitación número dos.

La maleta la deje en la puerta y me dispuse a retirarme —Ene-san, voy a dejarte para que te acomodes.

—Okay— Cerro la puerta y me dirigí a la sala.

Descubrí que había una pequeña sala de estar al lado, con dos sillones grandes y cuatro pufs.

El elevador y las escaleras quedaban al otro lado de la pared de esa sala, y al parecer eran tres pisos, había una descripción de ellos en la puerta del elevador.

—Segundo piso: cocina, comedor y baños públicos de hombre y mujer por separado— Leí para mi misma.

—Y tercer piso: biblioteca pública de primer año y sala de ataque ¿No?—Leyó una voz atrás mío, era de un chico muy alto vestido de verde con un pinche amarillo, estaba tomado del brazo con una pequeña chica esponjosa de cabello blanco y vestido azul. Atrás venían una chica seria y un chico con cara de gato, ella sudadera con la capucha puesta y pantalones, el de sudadera ligera abierta y botas militares. Era rubio y el cabello de su compañera era verde.

—Ah, sí— Me alejé un poco y me presenté —Soy Ayano Tat…—No quería que supieran mi apellido—Díganme Ayano.

El chico rubio se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano —Que tal, soy Kano Shuuya, la parejita de tórtolos son Seto Kousuke y Kozakura Mary, ah, y la seria de atrás es Kido Tsubomi-chan.

Intenté aceptar su mano pero en un segundo el segundo el chico estaba en el piso con un golpe en la cabeza.

La chica peliverde se acercó —Perdona a mi compañero, no sabe callarse— Ella lo miro amenazadoramente.

—Eh… Okay, lo perdono— Solo podía ver mientras los otros dos ayudaban a Kano que se había desmayado, mejor cambiar de tema -¿Y ya eligieron su habitación?

Seto tomó en brazos a Kano y empezó a caminar —Íbamos a hacerlo ahora, yo lo llevare— Tomo las maletas que podían ser de el y Kano y desapareció.

—¿Las acompaño?— Me dirigí a las otras dos.

—¿Podrías?— La pequeña Mary se acercó a mí y me abrazo —Soy Mary, mucho gusto.

Le correspondí el abrazo y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Kido-san sonreír —Pues vamos, Mary y Ayano-san.

Eligieron la cuarta para Mary-san y la última para Kido-san, las deje acomodando.

Sonó otra vez la puerta y fui a saludar, escuche unos ruidos muy fuertes, parece que había una chica y varios chicos.

—¡Por eso es que siempre llegamos tarde! Konoha, debes dejar de comer tanto, y mi hermano debería despertar más temprano, cuando llegue lo castigaré— Una chica de voz llamativa habló.

—Abuela, relájate, lo que hicieron esos dos no fue tanto— Era la voz de un chico

Salí del pasillo y vi a la chica y dos chicos.

—¿Hola?— Me pusieron atención y ella se acercó a mí.

—Hola, mi nombre Momo Kisaragi— Indicó a los otros que se acercaran —El pequeño se llama Hibiya Amamiya y el albino se llama Haruka Kokonose, pero todos le decimos Konoha.

—Entonces serian Momo-san, Hibiya-san y Konoha-kun— Sonreí, se veían amables —Vallan a elegir su habitación, por el pasillo, mujeres derecha, hombres izquierda.

Los chicos desaparecieron y Momo-san iba a ir pero recordó algo y se dirigió a mí —Ayano-chan, mi hermano viene un poco atrasado, ¿podrías decirle que elija su habitación y me espere?— Me miró con ojos de perrito, no podía negarme.

—Ya Momo-san, pero tengo que decirte que la única habitación que queda es la primera.

—Gracias, Ayano-chan— Se fue y me quede sola.

Decidí sentarme en el puf más cercano a la puerta y me arreglé mi blusa cuando se escuchó abrirse la entrada. Me paré y salude al chico que estaba cerrando la puerta —Tú debes ser el hermano de Momo-san, me dijo que te dijera que la esperes después de elegir tu cuarto.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró a la cara, era moreno y usaba una sudadera roja con pantalones negros, no lo sé, pero sentía que lo conocía.

—Gracias por el mensaje, ¿y tú eres quién?

A pesar de su tono arrogante, sentí que le preocupaba saber mi nombre —Me llamo Ayano— Apenas lo dije puso cara pensativa —¿Y tú?.

—Me llamo Shintaro Kisaragi— Seguía con esa cara y me recorrió con la mirada, me sonrojé de la vergüenza.

—Tu nombre me suena… Shintaro Kisaragi…— ¡Espera ¿Será el?!

—¿Ayano Tateyama? ¿Eres tú?— ¡Me llamó por mi apellido! Por fin lo recordé, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde eso.

Él es —¡Shintaki-kun!


	2. Capitulo 2: Víspera de Navidad

**No me he presentado, soy Ib, la escritora, espero que disfruten este raro fic que empecé para una pagina que amo, una saga que amo, si tienen dudas, el Capitulo 1 se llama Academia TriHeart, por las dudas**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**"Vispera de Navidad"**_

No lo podía creer ¿Él era Shintaki-kun?

—¡Shin-kun!— Una voz femenina se acercaba rápidamente.

—¿Eh? ¡Ene!— Contestó sorprendido, Ene-san venia corriendo con los brazos abiertos —No, ¡No lo hagas!.

Por lo visto Kisaragi-kun intentó evitar que Ene-san saltara, cosa que fue inútil, y quedaron los dos abrazados en la pared.

—¡Que bueno que llegaras, Shin-kun!— Ene-san habló, él y yo estábamos callados mirándonos, había una extraña atmósfera, cosa que Ene-san notó —Creo que ya conocías a Ayano-chan.

—No Ene-san— Dije, tenía que ocultar todo lo que se relacionara con mi pasado, le tendí la mano a Shintaro-kun —Supongo que no me he presentado como debería, Kisaragi-kun, soy Ayano Tateyama— Lo miré desafiadoramente, sonrió satisfecho y acepto mi gesto.

—Un gusto por conocerte, Ayano-san— Me respondió, es un alivio que me llamara por mi nombre, aun recordaba lo que había pasado.

Ene-san incomoda por la situación tomó del brazo a Kisaragi-kun y se dirigió a su compañero —Okay… Shin-kun, vamos a elegir tu habitación, nos vemos, Ayano-chan.

Me despedí con la mano y ella devolvió el gesto, él solo me dijo una palabra —Yamano-chan— Me paralicé al escuchar mi antiguo nombre, pero eso demostraba, demostraba…

Corrí a mi cuarto y abrí el cajón, cuando ordenaba mis cosas, había dejado mi preciada bufanda escarlata ahí, y me la puse.

Mire el espejo cuerpo entero que había en la puerta del armario. Estaba vestida con una blusa blanca manga larga y una minifalda apegada al cuerpo, que quedaban muy bien con mis botas de cazador, pero lo más importante, mi bufanda regalada por Kisaragi-kun.

*Flash Back*

Recuerdo que tenía cinco años cuando me la regalo, era un frio día y yo solo estaba vestida con un vestido largo y calzas gruesas, y aunque el vestido era manga larga, tenía frio.

Estaba en la plaza central de la ciudad, esperando que Shintaki-kun.

—¡Yamano-chan!— Me hablaba un niño de no más de cinco años —Que bueno que hayas podido venir.

—No fue tan difícil, a pesar de ser Víspera de Navidad, papá y mamá fueron al laboratorio— Me acerqué a abrazarlo—¿No crees que hace frio?.

A pesar de que había notado que yo traía poca ropa, me sonrió y me tendió un paquete envuelto torpemente -Feliz Navidad, Yamano-chan.

Estaba feliz, me había traído un presente, sabiendo de sobra que yo no le iba a traer nada.

—Pero Shintaki-kun, no te he hecho uno yo a ti.

-No importa, era algo que tenía que hacer— Me dijo, y tome el paquete y lo miré, era mediano y se sentía blandito —Ábrelo.

Adentro había una suave bufanda, el la tomo y me la puso alrededor del cuello.

—Es tan linda— Me sentía mal, quería darle algo —Aun así ¿No quieres algo? Lo que sea.

—Mmm… ya que tienes que irte este verano, ¿qué tal una promesa? De que no nos olvidemos del uno del otro.

—Okay, Shintaki-kun— Acepté y le ofrecí mi meñique derecho y él entrelazo el suyo —Prometo nunca olvidar a Shintaki-kun, aunque la muerte nos separe— Me sonrojé por lo dicho, porque sonaba como un casamiento.

—Yo prometo nunca olvidar a Yamano-chan, ni su lindo cabello, ni su aroma, ni su personalidad rojo escarlata como su bufanda, aunque la muerte nos separe.

Ese día jugamos un rato, y después me fui a mi casa y mi padre me contó que mi madre seria trasladada a un hospital por una enfermedad desconocida que contrajo.

Me fui a mi cama aguantando las lágrimas y al despertarme me encontré con mi habitación carbonizada, lo único intacto que había quedado era una bufanda escarlata como el fuego.


	3. Capitulo 3: Dolor

**Soy yo de nuevo, me dio la inspiración y después de unas horas, otro capítulo, me hace feliz, y espero que al que lo lea tambien.**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**"Dolor"**_

Fui a sentarme a la sala de estar, ahí estaban Kido-san y Mary-san.

—Hola— Las saludé con la mano y me senté en un puf al lado de Kido-san.

—Hola Ayano-chanv Saludó Mary.

—Mmm, ¿Ayano-san?— Kido-san me habló con un tono preocupado —¿Cómo supiste que había que elegir habitaciones y no esperar al maestro?.

—Pues… como fui la primera en llegar encontré un papel del profesor que decía que mañana empezarían las clases y que había que acomodarse— Busqué en mi bolsillo el papel y se lo entregué —Aquí está.

—Gracias— Susurró, desdobló el papel y lo miró sorprendida.

—Pero Ayano-chan- Dijo Mary —¿No habría que decirles a los otros sobre lo de mañana?.

Iba a responderle, pero Kido-san fue más rápida —No es lo único que hay que decir, Mary, ve a decirle a Seto y a Kano que junten a los demás y vengan aquí.

—¿Qué paso, Kido-san?— Mary había ido a hacer su cometido quedándome sola con Kido-san.

—Ven, siéntate aquí al lado— Me señaló donde decía y le hice caso, me senté en la otra orilla, Kido-san estaba al centro —Este papel dice que hay que organizarnos con los puestos para hacer la comida— La miré impactada.

—No puede ser, estoy segura que decía otra cosa— Lo leí, y era verdad lo que decía Kido-san.

—Esto es extraño- Kido señaló y miró pensativa la nota —¿Viste si tenía algo atrás?

—No, lo reviso ahora— Le di la vuelta y descubrí que tenía una escritura atrás —Dice: "La persona que haya encontrado esta nota primero se convertirá en su portador, este papel será actualizado cuando lo necesite, vibrará cuando pase, aunque también puede arder. Su profesor y tutor".

—Esto deja las cosas más claras, Ayano-san— Su cara se relajó y cerró los ojos —Solo falta avisarles a todos— Se tocó las manos y noté en su cara rastros de dolor. Había notado que tenía vendas en las manos, pero pensé que eran un accesorio.

—Okay, ¿pero estas bien, Kido-san?— Le pregunté, parece que le incomodaba la pregunta—¿Eres una Arquemaga?.

—Bueno, eso…— Sentí como vibraba el papel en las manos de Kido-san, interrumpiéndola, cambió el mensaje, ella lo leyó y me lo pasó —Eso tendrás que averiguarlo mañana.

En el papel decía: "Mañana habrá presentaciones de clase, así que piensen sus palabras. Su profesor y tutor".

—Entonces, también habrá que avisar esto— Comenté y Kido-san asintió. Mary-san llegó corriendo.

—¡Ya vienen!— Y se sentó en el lugar que quedaba al lado de Kido-san.

—Eh, ¿puedes hablar tú, Kido-san? Es que yo…— Le rogué a Kido-san, yo no hablaba mucho, había vivido en una gran mansión con profesores particulares y sirvientes con los que tenía prohibido hablar lo justo y lo necesario.

—No hay problema— Sonrió y yo me alivie, tenía un poco de pánico con tanta gente y además estaba Kisaragi-kun— Solo no me digas Kido-san, no me gusta el _–san_, solo dime Kido o, si tú quieres, podrías decirme Tsubomi— Se sonrojó un poco, parece que no dejaba que muchas personas le dijeran así.

Me reí, recordé como a Kano-kun lo golpeó por decirle asi —Okay, Tsubomi.

Pronto llegaron todos y se sentaron, Tsubomi se levantó y empezó la reunión:

—Los he traído a todos aquí para informarles que, en la mesa principal, había un papel que fue tomado por Ayano-san, que decía que mañana empiezan las clases— Tomó una pausa, todos le ponían atención, era excelente líder —Pero ese papel está encantado, y cada vez que vibre o arda dirá una nueva cosa de parte de nuestro profesor desconocido, también Ayano-san al encontrar la nota se convirtió en su portadora, ella nos avisará los mensajes que vayan saliendo— Tomó aire y se froto las manos —Después del primer mensaje, cambió y salió que hay que organizar los turnos de cocina y el tercero era que mañana serán las presentaciones. Fin de mi reporte— Tsubomi se sentó y agregó —¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo organizarnos?

Seto se acomodó para hablar —Yo digo que sea al azar, y que esa persona no pueda ser elegida de nuevo hasta que les toque a los demás.

—Y suponiendo que hay desayuno, almuerzo y cena— Habló Momo-san —¿Qué tal una persona al desayuno, otras dos al almuerzo y unas últimas dos a la cena? Así serían cinco por día y no se cansarían tanto.

Todos concordamos que así se haría y que mañana empezábamos, hoy cada uno se haría su cena. Sentí de repente como me ardía la mano, era un dolor atroz y no pude evitar quejarme, lo que no me di cuenta que lo habia hecho muy fuerte, boté la nota al suelo, todos me miraron.

Ene-san se paró y me vio la mano —¿Qué paso Ayano-chan?— Mientras lo Ene-san me hablaba, Tsubomi recogió la nota y la dejo en mi regazo.

—Nada Ene-san, solo que la nota debe haber cambiado— La mire, tome aire y la comencé a leer —"Las clases comienzan mañana a las diez, deberán desayunar antes de las nueve y media y hay un toque de queda a las una de la madrugada. Su profesor y tutor".

Me ardía la mano, Tsubomi me tomo del brazo y le tiró una maquina a Mary —Esa es una máquina de azar, anoten los diez nombres y aprieten "azar", les saldrá uno de los diez, esa persona hará mañana el desayuno y debería estar listo a las nueve, yo llevare a Ayano-san al baño y la dejaré acostada— Nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación con el papel en la mano, abrí la puerta y la tiré a la cama, Tsubomi me llevó al baño.

—Gracias Tsubomi— Balbuceé, me dejé la mano en el lavamanos y abrió la llave de agua fría, al mero contacto me relajé, mis manos se sentían mejor.

—No hay de que, me hago estas heridas siempre— Sacó de un botiquín que había en un pequeño estante una venda —Te vendaré la mano, confía en mí.

Lo hizo y me acostó en mi cama, eran las once de la noche, el toque sería en dos horas más —Pero Tsubomi, aún falta para las una, y no sé si saldrá más notas después de eso.

Suspiro y pensó un poco —Solo tendrás que quedarte hasta las una, no creo que salgan más después, y cuando pase, solo tienes que ir a mi cuarto, decirme lo que este escrito y yo les diré a los demás ¿Okay, Ayano-san?

Asentí y ella se retiró, yo me salí de la cama, me puse pijama, y tome unos cobertores, sentándome en un rincón son las rodillas posadas en el pecho, después de todo, cada vez que me despertaba aparecerá el lugar carbonizado, así que si estoy aquí no incendiaré la cama, y no creía que la nota se quemara así que la deje entre mi pecho y mis piernas, y me dormí, confiando que el ardor o la vibración me despertaría.


	4. Capitulo 4: Accidentes anhelados

**Bueno~ Soy yo de nuevo, lo malo es que es mi ultimo día de vacaciones, así que no subiré tan seguido, pero espero que disfruten este capitulo, a mi me encanto hacerlo. _Ib._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**"Accidentes anhelados"**_

Desperté a la medianoche, con la vibración en mi pecho y leí la nota: "Los mensajes llegan solo hasta las doce y media de la noche, de todas maneras hay que avisar antes de la una de la madrugada, también, después del toque de queda, las puertas serán cerradas automáticamente, menos la de las escaleras y todos los baños, públicos o privados. Su profesor y tutor".

Me levanté y vi como quedo el piso, por suerte, solo una pequeña parte se veía negra, pero solo había pasado una hora, ya vería como quedaran las cosas mañana.

Caminé hasta la habitación de Tsubomi y le di el mensaje, volviendo a acostarme en el mismo lugar de antes y me dormí nuevamente.

* * *

Desperté en una esquina carbonizada a las cinco y media de la mañana y fui a bañarme, me puse mi ropa y comprobé que la nota había cambiado de nuevo-"El toque termina a las cinco. Su profesor y tutor".

Las puertas deberían estar abiertas, así que salí y subí al segundo piso, donde estaba el comedor, y observe el lugar.

Uno aparecía en la habitación en que estaban las escaleras y el elevador, y al salir ya te encontrabas en el comedor, con una gran mesa ovalada con diez sillas, la cocina estaba en el cuarto de al lado y había todo tipo de elementos para cocinar, hasta tenía una wafflera, y muchos libros de cocina, de todo tipo, de todas las naciones, por eso la despensa estaba tan llena.

Los baños públicos estaban en un pasillo al otro lado de la cocina y el comedor, hombres izquierda, mujeres derecha. Me dirigí a un ventanal que estaba enfrente del comedor. Era precioso.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me gire a ver de dónde venía.

—¿Ayano-san?— Me habló Kisaragi-kun, y me recorrió de nuevo con la mirada.

—Kisaragi-kun— Conteste entre asustada y sorprendida, estábamos medio shockeados, pero él se empezó a acercar.

—Veo que mantuviste tu promesa— Ya estaba a casi dos metros mío y yo retrocedí hacia la pared.

—Si, te agradezco que me digas Ayano y no Tateyama— Estaba cada vez más cerca y yo ya había tocado fondo.

—Bueno, ya también lo recuerdo, pero fue muy imprudente de tu parte presentarte con tu apellido en presencia de Ene— Cuando lo dijo ya estaba a un metro mío y se detuvo.

—Lo-lo lamento, pero es que yo estaba…— No sabía como completar la oración.

—¿…Shockeada?"— Dijo el, muy buena excusa, asentí —No nos pusimos nuestros apodos por nada, Yamano-chan.

—Lo sé, Shintaki-kun— Le contesté y lo miré a los ojos, estaba más alto, yo también había crecido, pero había diferencia de tamaño.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo?— El nunca había sido bueno con elegir las preguntas para el momento, como podran notarlo.

—¿Desde aquella época? He vivido con profesores particulares, hasta hoy— Dije yo, mi corazón estaba latiendo mucho desde hace rato.

—Oh, lo suponía, porque me quede ahí unos años, y no te vi más, he estado en escuelas publicas despues de todo, hasta que mi padre murió y mi madre se mudó con una amiga y su hija, llevándome a mí y mi hermana— No sabía nada de lo que me había contado, sentía que lo había defraudado como amiga.

—Mi más, pero más sentido pésame— Bajé la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar, siempre había sido muy llorona y él lo sabía.

Sentí su mano acariciando en mi piel y levanté la vista, se había acercado más así que nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca. Me sonrojé.

—Te queda muy bien tu bufanda— Al decírmelo sonreí, que me dio el valor para tomar su mano restante.

—Es porque tú la elegiste— Después de contestarle, empezamos a acortar distancias, cada vez más…

—¡Buenos días!— Apareció Mary-san y nos saludó, Kisaragi-kun simplemente hundió su cabeza en mi hombro, sonrojándome otra vez al sentir su respiración en mi cuello —¿Interrumpí algo?.

Intenté salirme, pero Kisaragi-kun me acorraló con sus brazos —¡No, nada Mary-san!

No me creyó nada, yo tampoco lo haría, pero solo se dirigió a la cocina —Yo haré el desayuno— Antes de cerrar la puerta agregó —Vienen los demás subiendo, suerte— Y cerró la puerta.

Quedamos en silencio, tenía que decirle que había que separarnos, aunque no quisiera.

—Kisaragi-kun— Luché contra sus brazos —Ya vienen.

Suspiró y me soltó, obviamente no estaba feliz, pero me advirtió —Después hay que hablar— Y se alejó al ventanal, se escuchaba que el ascensor estaba cerca, así que corrí a la cocina.

Una vez allí vi a Mary friendo unos huevos, me sentía muy agradecida con ella.

—Gracias por la ayuda Mary-san— Me acerqué lentamente hacia donde estaba.

—No hay de que, ya sabía que estaba pasando, así que era mejor advertirles— Siguió en su tarea, estaba muy concentrada.

—¿Cómo que ya sabias? De todas maneras, quiero agradecerte.

—Luego sabrás porqué, ahora solo lleva los cubiertos y el agua caliente a la mesa ¿podrías?— Me indicó donde estaba todo y lo tomé.

—Claro, así una parte del favor se pagaría— Me acerqué a la puerta cuidando de no derramar agua, y con delicadeza abrí la puerta.

—Y Ayano-chan— Me habló seriamente —Cuidado con tus acciones.

Yo solo crucé.

* * *

**Agradezco a todos los lectores, dejen su opinion, positivos o negativos, soy muy buena acpetando y usando consejos, asi que me harian un bien, y ustedes estarian mas satisfechos.**

**Gracias a mis amigas que siempre me apoyan diciendo que es de los mejores que han leido, aunque no sea asi, gracias por apoyarme~**

_**Ib love you.**_


	5. Capitulo 5: Todos juntos

**Hola! He vuelto, esta vez con una (gran) ayuda de por medio, no se que decir, creo que solo diré que intentare mejorar en todo esto, por que tal vez se les hace un poco feo ver comillas y todo eso, pero ahora jamas. (De vez en cuando, I'm so sorry)**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

**Editado por: Runo Cartwright.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 5:_**

**_"Todos juntos"_**

En el comedor todos estaban ya sentados, yo me dirigí: dejé el agua en la mesa y puse cubiertos en cada puesto sin mirar a nadie en específico.

—Ayano-chan —Ene-san me habló cuando ya había terminado—. ¡Siéntate aquí, al lado mío! —ella estaba sentada al lado de Momo, y al lado del que me había indicado estaba Konoha. Sin nada que temer, me senté allí.

Todos se empezaron a servir café o té, yo elegí un jugo de naranja natural que nadie había tocado.

Mary salió de la cocina con los huevos revueltos y se sentó entre Seto-kun y Tsubomi, quedando frente mío. Por fin empezamos a comer.

Tsubomi fue la primera en decir algo.

—Ayano-san —por alguna razón sabía que iba decir "¿El profesor mando otro mensaje?" podría apostar mi vida, obviamente ella ajena a mis pensamientos preguntó—, ¿cambió la nota esta mañana? —¡Justo lo que pensé!

—Sí, bueno, decía…— ¿Qué era lo que decía? Algo referente al toque de queda ¡Eso era! —…que el toque de queda termina a las cinco de la madrugada. —les dije a todos y saqué la nota, no había cambiado en bastante tiempo—. ¿Qué hora es?

Hibiya-kun, que estaba entre Konoha-kun y Kano-kun, miró su reloj y me respondió:  
—Son las nueve justas.

—Entonces en una hora comienzan las clases —Momo-san habló—, no puedo creer que después de tres meses de vacaciones haya que volver.

—Dos meses y medio. —Konoha-kun corrigió y siguió comiendo todo lo que había a su paso.

—Lo que sea, lo que sea. —Momo-san sonaba deprimida, pero de un instante a otro volvió con una sonrisa energética—. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo la pasaron en sus vacaciones?

Kano-kun respondió rápidamente, antes de que otros pudieran hacerlo.

—¡Fueron las mejores vacaciones! Es muy fácil esconderle su juego de té a Mary, también en la noche de Navidad le dibujé muchas ranas a Seto en todo el cuerpo —"Navidad"— Y le tomé muchas fotos a Kido en bikini. —Kano-kun al instante recibió un golpe de parte de la última mencionada en su divertido relato, que estaba al lado. Pobre de él, quedó inconsciente por segunda vez desde que lo conocía.

La atacante contestó:

—Creo que ya había terminado de desayunar. —Y siguió comiendo, nosotros la miramos asombrados, pero decidimos dejarlo pasar.

Ene-san retomo la conversación.

—En vacaciones tomé muchos trabajos de medio tiempo con Shin-kun. —Sentí una puntada en el corazón, me empecé a sentir un poco mal, ni siquiera sabía el agínense a Shin-kun con traje de mayordomo o cocinando ¡Fue una locura! —Kisaragi-kun bajo la mirada, los demás intentaban reprimir la risa, ciertamente era gracioso, pero no podía reírme—, pero al menos ahora sabemos cocinar, así que no se preocupen de cómo lo hacemos.

—¿Y los demás que hicieron? —Momo-san dijo con una voz de "Dime algo con lo que pueda trabajar"—. Yo al menos sé que la pasé hablando con Hibiya y Konoha, salimos y todo eso.

Konoha agregó:  
—Yo comí.

Todos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, afectados por el comentario, pero Seto-kun logró romper el ambiente.

—Nosotros cuatro fuimos a la playa, al parque, al gimnasio… Hicimos de todo, fue el verano más activo que he vivido. —dijo después de señalar a Tsubomi, Mary-san y al desmayado de Kano-kun.

—¿Y qué hiciste tú, Ayano-chan? —Ene-san me preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno yo…— ¿Qué les digo? ¿Qué me la pase en casa todos los días?—…Yo leí muchos libros.

Quedaron impactados nuevamente, no sabiendo si reír o llorar, menos Mary-san, que me pregunto con interés:

—¿Y qué leíste?

—Mmm…—repasé mentalmente todos los libros que había leído, me puse feliz por todo ello—, leí muchos policiacos, de sadismo, de horror y de muerte. —dije ansiosamente, los demás se sorprendieron de mis gustos—. ¡Pero también leí de fantasía y romance!

Mary suspiró.

—Bueno, no importa.

Así nos la pasamos comiendo, hablando de cosas como esas hasta que algo vibró en mi bolsillo, lo tomé y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mano, pero aguantaba así que avisé a los demás.

—Oigan, se actualizó la nota. —la tomé con mi otra mano, ya no ardía, pero aun así tenía que curarme—. La nota dice: "Llego en media hora; prepárense. Su profesor y tutor".

Como nadie hacía nada, y no aguantaba más el ardor, me levanté diciendo:  
—Iré a hacer algunas cosas. —y me fui del comedor.

Bajé por las escaleras y entré a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta del baño y me curé la quemadura.

Salí a la sala y vi que todos estaban ahí (incluido Kano-kun). Me paré al lado de Ene-san, faltaban unos minutos para las diez de la mañana.

—¿Estás bien, Ayano-chan? —Ene-san me preguntó preocupada, yo escondí mis manos en mi espalda.

—Sí, Ene-san —respondí, con cada tacto mi mano dolía—, no tienes que preocuparte.

Al parecer, Ene-san iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. De la entrada salió un señor rubio con lentes y un rostro familiar.

—Buenos días alumnos. —Nos dijo el señor que por lo dicho era nuestro profesor—. Soy su maestro, Kozakura.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y las quejas, ya saben, díganme lo que quieran, opiniones de cada personaje (ya que les cambie un poco la personalidad) y díganme si quieren que agregue algo especial, puedo considerarlo, y soy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Rosseta: Es que Hiyori es parte de algo (spoiler) así que no podre ponerla como alumna, perdóneme.**

**Mimic Tatori: Yo también quiero ponerle yuri, pero mejor que no que me cambia la historia, tal vez haga otro algún día que si tenga.**

**Ib.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Datos

**Hola gente, volví con mi super raro Fic (?) y mi super extra raro capítulo para que lo lean. Espero que disfruten tantas explicaciones y no se aburran.**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

**Editado por: Runo Cartwright.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 6:_**

**_"Datos"_**

—Bienvenidos a la Academia TriHeart. —El profesor Kozakura dijo, sentí un dejà vu—Para empezar con la clase, los iré formando por orden alfabético con la información de esta libreta que tiene todos los datos suficientes.

Respondimos y después de unos diez minutos ya estábamos formados, yo iba última: era extraño. Siempre (supuestamente Ayano, supuestamente) había alguien con apellido después, o al menos eso salía en las novelas.

—Y bien, como todos saben, serán clasificados principalmente por el Poder Interior según qué tipo de magia tengan, así que les daré un breve resumen de qué es. —Algo me decía que no iba a ser tan corto—. El PI es la cantidad de puntos de magia que tienes en tu interior, se da genéticamente y va aumentando conforme tu habilidad crezca, en este mundo todas las personas mágicas se hacen una revisión PI cada vez al mes. Mientras más puntos tengas mejor serás considerado, el rango de un adolescente es de unos 11.000 a 13.000, pero hay algunos que han llegado hasta 15.000, los adultos van desde 17.000 a 25.000, y los más fuertes hasta 30.000. Se cuentan de 10 en 10. —Y mi intuición era acertada.

—Ahora se presentaran, empezara este joven e irán los demás después ¿okay?—todos respondimos nuevamente y quedamos en silencio, el joven era Hibiya-kun—. Diré las instrucciones una y sólo una vez. —Una cosa curiosa del maestro era que a pesar de parecer amable, cuando hablaba era todo lo contrario—. Paso adelante, apellido, nombre, tipo y PI. —Hibiya-kun se tenso al escuchar tantos datos, el profesor tomo su libreta y lápiz, preparado para anotar—. ¡Ya!

Hibiya-kun dio un paso y comenzó.

—Amamiya Hibiya, soy un Arquitecto de Dimensiones —Que clase más rara y poderes difíciles de controlar—, Mi PI es de 11.870.

—Muy bien, fórmate allá. —apuntó al frente de nosotros, después de las mesas—. Siguiente.

Avanzó Ene-san.

—¡Soy Enomoto Takane, soy una bruja de Hielo, mi PI es de 13.000. —muchos se sorprendieron, incluyéndome, ese era un Poder bastante fuerte para una bruja.

—El que sigue. —Kozakura-san estaba apuntando todo sin dirigirnos ni una mirada—. Ve a formarte con el otro chico.

Al irse Ene-san, Kano-kun dio un paso y con su gran sonrisa característica nos contó sus detalles.

—Soy Kano Shuuya, mi tipo es Caballero de las Almas. —sólo hay unos cien de esa clase por como cinco años en todo el continente—. Mi PI es de 11.950.

—Ya sabes que hacer. —El maestro se veía un poco decepcionado, pero debe ser difícil sacar adelante esa clase—. Y ustedes también, no les diré mas que tiene que hacer ahora.

Tsubomi caminó firmemente.

—Me llamo Kido Tsubomi, mi clase es Arque-maga de Emociones. —¿En este Academia había puras cosas inusuales? Pero de todas maneras, había adivinado el tipo de Tsubomi—. Mi PI es de 12.110.

Tsubomi fue a la otra fila y le toco a Momo-san.

—Mi nombre es Kisaragi Momo, soy una Bailarina Solar, mi PI es de 11.900—al menos eso era común, pero para estar aquí tendría que tener trucos bastante especiales con solo eso de Poder.

Se fue y siguió Kisaragi-kun; por fin sabría cuanto mejoró.

—Kisaragi Shintaro, soy un Dios de las Sombras, mi PI es de 12.000. —qué felicidad, ese era un buen resultado.

Se alejó y vino Konoha-kun; cada vez faltaba menos para mi turno.

—Kokonose Haruka~, soy un Manipulador de la niebla, mi PI es de 12.100. —ese Konoha-kun siempre me sorprende, bueno, a todos.

Llegó el tiempo de Mary-san.

—Soy Kozakura Mary. —"Kozakura"—, Adivina del Claro es mi clase y mi PI es de 12.750. —Ya estábamos preparados para empezar a aplaudir: ¡Una adivina con ese Poder era menos visto que los humanos aquí!

Por respeto, no aplaudimos y Seto-kun venía ahora y después yo; nada de nervios.

—Seto Kousuke, soy un Cuidador de la Naturaleza. —nada impresionante, pero debía de destacar entre ellos, no muchos entran a lugares como aquí—. Mi PI es de 11.870.

Seto-kun fue a la fila y me di cuenta que debía empezar o notarían que algo iba mal.

—Yo soy Tateyama Ayano. —¡Qué mal! Tuve que decirlo—. Yo... yo aun no descubro cual es mi clase, pero mi PI apunta a 15.000. —Silencio, no más que eso, así que solo avance a la parte de atrás de la fila avergonzada y cabizbaja.

El profesor Kozakura ignorando toda la película que pasaba por las cabezas de los jóvenes, dijo:

—Ahora los voy a ordenar, les diré donde sentarse.

Le mostró a todos donde era su puesto, yo me senté en uno de los lugares en el primer triangulo alrededor de la mesa principal.

—Muy bien, cómo todos saben, esta academia es reconocida como la mejor para los alumnos de su edad en todo el continente de Norte América*. —Mientras el maestro explicaba también se paseaba por todos los puestos—. En esta academia privada los puntos de PI son muy importantes, cuando se presentaron, lo que no sabían es que en esta habitación hay un conjuro que detecta las mentiras, pero según eso todos dijeron la verdad. —Se arregló un poco su pelo con las manos—. Durante este año se les darán clases de Magia, de Ataque, de Defensa, de Historia del mundo y del Reino y, agregado recientemente, de Anatomía y Sexualidad, todas esas clases se harán aquí, menos las prácticas que se darán en el Salón de Ataque del tercer piso.

Esta academia es magnífica.

El profesor habló una vez más:

—Casi todos aquí saben su tipo y su Poder Interior, así que le intentaremos sacar al máximo provecho a cada uno, les enseñaremos a vivir en conjunto por mas distintos o incompatibles que sean ya que en misiones reales eso no importa, pero hay personas, como cada treinta años, que no saben su magia incluso a esta edad, como la señorita Tateyama. —Bajé la vista de nuevo, no me gustaba sentirme observada—. No deben ignorarla ni tratarla diferente ya que a lo largo de este año ustedes me ayudaran a averiguar su clase ¿Aceptan el reto?

Más silencio ¿Por qué siempre hay de este incómodo silencio? Creí que empezaría a llorar, si una voz no hubiera quebrado todo el ambiente.

—Yo lo acepto. —dijo Kisaragi-kun, solo pude mirarlo un instante hasta que escuché más voces.

—¡Yo lo haré!—dijeron Ene-san y Mary-san juntas, se miraron sorprendidas. Luego varias voces más hablaron hasta que todos hubieran aceptado.

Ahora si corría el riesgo de llorar.

Nuestro profesor sonrió y se dirigió a nosotros.

—Eso sería alumnos. —miró su reloj—. Son las once y media, en una hora empieza su siguiente clase, Historia del Mundo y después tienen que comer; nos vemos. —caminó y cruzó la entrada, dejando a muchos adolescentes sentados después de su primera jornada de clases.

* * *

***Norte América: Obviamente ustedes conocen (creo) cual es ese sub-continente, así que les explicare, el Fic ocurre en Norte América, Estados Unidos por la simple razón de que necesitaba las estaciones de allá y que no fuera Japón, pero hablan Japones por el simple hecho de que todo ese mundo lo hace, y para ser esta la Academia mejor calificada de Estados Unidos, es demasiado.**

**Extra: En el Fic estamos a día jueves 31 de Julio.**

**Ahora espero que no se aburrieran con todo esto, quejas y (si hubiera) felicitaciones, me gustan los comentarios.**

**Mimic Tatori: No pienso que fuera tan obvio lo de Kenjirou, yo al menos no lo pienso y lo del yuri, estoy pensándolo mejor...**

**Rilliane: ¡Viva el ShinAya! Las parejas que pondré... no lo se, no me voy a centrar tanto en las demás, así que espera los indicios.**

**Reira26: De nada, pero no sabia que mi historia tenia humor romance y ese misterio... con tus palabras xD Usted ya sabe que le pedí ayuda y lo lamento, este capitulo lo que menos tiene es romance.**

**Ku-chan: Tal vez no habrás comentado, pero eso de publicar en Facebook que mi Fic es lo mejor... Te lo agradezco Onii-sama *se arrodilla*****(nid moar pipol pliz)**

**Ib.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Realidad Virtual

**¡Hola lectores! No me maten, se que me he tardado una eternidad, pero aquí está. Les doy el permiso para amenazarme y toda la cosa, hasta matarme, pero nunca sabrán el final de esto *Ríe malvadamente***

**Hoy descubrirán la razón del por qué del nombre de la academia.**

******Editado por: Runo Cartwright.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7:**_

_**"Realidad Virtual"**_

La clase había terminado, ahora estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de estar, en silencio, se suponía que íbamos a hablar del almuerzo y sobre lo que había pasado, pero ya tenía una sospecha que mi extraño potencial iba a ser tema.

—¿Y quién será el que haga el almuerzo conmigo?—Hibiya-kun preguntó, acabábamos de elegir el primer afortunado para cocinar, Seto-kun apretó nuevamente el botón de la maquinita de azar y se mostró ante él un segundo nombre.

—Es Kano.—Dijo Seto-kun, Hibiya suspiró decepcionado.

—Espero que los dos hagan algo decente. —Habló Tsubomi, al parecer, ella no se confiaba mucho de las habilidades de Kano-kun, pero se veían cercanos, el rubio solo asintió varias veces mientras su compañero castaño estaba como piedra de miedo.

Konoha-kun tosió exageradamente llamando nuestra atención—Y que tenga carne.—A pesar de la seriedad de su voz, varios empezaron a reír, algunos disimuladamente, otros como Ene-chan, que soltaba varias carcajadas desde el puf en que estaba sentada.

Tsubomi prosiguió con la charla—¿Qué tal les pareció la clase y el profesor? Para mi estuvo bien todo lo que hizo, lo de hacernos decir nuestros datos y que no tenga preferencias.

—Es un profesor muy misterioso y serio.—Kisaragi-kun está apoyado en la pared hablándonos—Creo que su método de enseñanza va a ser muy difícil de seguir.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo mi hermano, pero Kido ¿qué es eso de preferencias?—Momo-san preguntó con un tono serio, que es un poco raro, pero justo para la duda que tenía en mente.

Tsubomi nos miró sorprendida—Supongo que no captaron lo que dijo el maestro.—Hablaba como si todos supiéramos a que se refería—Él es el profesor Kozakura, el padre de Mary, uno de los mejores del país.

Mary-san se avergonzó un poco, bajando la cabeza apenada—No tenías porque decirlo.—Todos menos Seto-kun, Kano-kun y Tsubomi la miramos como "dinos más", que ella pareció entender—Yo ya sabía que mi padre era maestro aquí, pero quería sorprenderlos, espero que puedan perdonarme ¡Lo siento de verdad!

—Pero Mary-san,—Decidí hablar después de todo—, me sorprendiste, tú una Adivina con esa cantidad de PI, es simplemente asombroso.—Los demás me miraban como si no estuviera diciéndolo en serio, mientras Mary-san me agradecía en silencio como si le diera gracia.

—Ayano-san, usted es realmente genial, animando a los demás como si fueran de rango superior, ¿deberíamos empezar a llamarte Ayano-senpai?—Kano-kun me alabó, yo me puse nerviosa con el simple comentario, Kisaragi-kun se rio a lo lejos.

—¡Si Ayano-chan!—Ene-san me miró como si sus ojos tuvieran estrellas—¡Con ese poder podríamos golpear un trillón de veces a Shin-kun y no se podría para más!

A Kisaragi-kun se le borró su sonrisa del rostro y se atragantó—Ene, no tienes que llegar a ese extremo…

—Por otra parte, ¿qué les pareció la lista de materias? Escuche de un antiguo alumno que también hay orientación y un examen de PI mensual—Seto-kun habló—¡Deberían haber agregado una clase de naturaleza!

—Ya sabemos cuanto querías eso Seto—Hibiya-kun intentaba calmarlo—Y no creo que hubiéramos hablado de venados…—Seto-kun era un amante de la especie según sus amigos, cosa que comentamos en el desayuno.

* * *

Nos pasamos hablando hasta que fue hora de volver al salón.

El profesor Kozakura nos recibió con una sonrisa, recordé que él era el padre de Mary, resultaba extraño, uno no lo notaría por si solo, pero si te lo dicen podrías ver algo de parecido.

—Bien alumnos, empezaremos con su primera clase de Historia del mundo y el reino, como ya saben en esta escuela no se trabaja con cuadernos ni lápices, ustedes solo escucharán—El maestro se levantó y curiosamente se dirigió a la sala del elevador, como si nos fuera a dejar solos, al llegar se giró y añadió—Pero no tendrán Historia aquí, vamos al tercer piso.

Lo seguimos, todos pensando en lo que haríamos allá, si no mal recuerdo, ahí estaba la biblioteca y la sala de ataque ¿tal vez leeríamos durante toda la clase?

En el tercer piso, el profesor fue el primero en salir, dirigiéndose a la única puerta hacia la derecha, de al parecer hierro, de la sala más grande y al otro lado había una más pequeña y de roble.

—Pasen al salón de ataque.—Entramos y el cerró la habitación, el salón era completamente blanco, el piso era esponjoso, pero firme y había una sala pequeña en una esquina donde se veian unos paneles de control y pantallas de seguridad—Esta sala también es llamada por otro nombre, que creo que le viene aún más,—Apagó la luz y tomó un control, apretando un botón y ya no estábamos ahí, si no en el comedor—, se llama Realidad Virtual.

¿Estábamos realmente en el salón? El comedor era exactamente igual, hasta estaban los hermosos acianos que puso Mary-san en la mañana.

El profesor nos trajo a todos un casco como los de motociclistas, que parecían incluir un micrófono, parlantes y unos visores. Tomé el mío y me lo puse, se sentía diferente a cuando solo estaba parada en la sala sin el casco.

—Estos cascos los usarán para interactuar con la Realidad Virtual, antes solo podían verla pero ahora hasta pueden comer ahí, aunque no les quitará el hambre, seguimos trabajando en eso, pero es curioso a lo que hemos llegado—El maestro entró a la mini sala y trajo un escáner—Para que funcione necesito registrarlos, tomará poco tiempo.

Uno por uno, nos empezó a pasar el escáner por todo el cuerpo, copiando cada detalle de nuestros cuerpos. Después de que terminara eso, entró nuevamente a la otra sala, apretando más botones, las luces cambiaron a color azul.

—Les transmitiré sus clases desde aquí, ustedes solo deben observar y escuchar, ¿preparados para el cambio de escena? Pues comienza ya—Ahora ya no estábamos en el comedor, si no que se mostraba un paisaje parecido al terreno de esta ciudad, pero sin nada.

Mostrándonos más lugares, nos explicó como nació este país, cuando nos rebelamos por nuestra libertad contra los euroseres, magos de otro continente, la creación de nuestra sociedad y retrocedimos hasta la formación simultanea del mundo mágico y el humano, separados por un portal oculto, todo esto lo explicaba el profesor Kozakura a través de hermosas escenas.

—Después del reinado de nuestro anterior rey, el innovador rey Tsukihiko, a su muerte su esposa, la reina Azami fijó el rumbo de nuestra investigación—Hablaba y cambiaba la imagen mostrando un corazón muy peculiar—en este corazón llamado "Corazón Primario" que está conformado por los colores azul, amarillo y rojo, todos representando un elemento diferente.—Se proyectaba el corazón parte por parte con unos símbolos extraños—La leyenda dice que el reino que lo condiga tendrá el poder de "Dios".

Raramente, ese corazón llamaba mucho más mi atención que lo demás que nos habían mostrado y podía ver que a mis compañeros les pasaba lo mismo.

—Todos los países poderosos actualmente lo buscan, en Asia intentan con "Corazones Secundarios" compuestos de verde, naranjo y violeta, y supuestamente es más fácil, pero en este país lo hacemos a la antigua se hace inspeccionando a los diez mejores de cada región, se cree que las mejores almas puras pueden llenar el corazón.—La escena nos mostraba a tres sombras que se deformaban y juntas hacían un pequeño corazón.

De repente, la sala quedó a oscuras y al segundo estaba el maestro Kozakura afuera de la sala despidiéndonos.

—Son las dos de la tarde, a las cuatro de nuevo aquí—Nos quitamos los cascos me dolía un poco la cabeza, era como una punzada, un martillo golpeando un clavo para perforar mi piel, nos encaminamos hacia el pasillo, el profesor se metió en la sala para encerrarse ahí, pero no sin antes decir algo más—Que almuercen bien.

* * *

Al salir, Kano-kun jaló a Hibiya-kun hacia la cocina, yo camine junto a Mary-san y Tsubomi. Nos pusimos a comentar como había sido la clase:

—Tu padre si que es serio cuando enseña,—Tsubomi hablaba mientras se frotaba las manos—No es como tú.

—¡No es así en casa! —Mary-san negaba avergonzada.

—Mary-san ¿no te llamó la atención algo de la clase? —Pregunté pensando en que como al ser hija del profesor, como no iba a saberlo.

—Eh, pues no sabía que era el "Corazón Primario"—Dijo la peli blanca, asombrándome.

—Yo escuche a mi padre hablarlo con mi hermana mayor, pero cuando les pregunté me contestaron que era secreto—Tsubomi habló, enterándome que tenía hermanos.

—¿Tienes hermanos Tsubomi?

—Tengo una hermana mayor, se llama Hinagi*, es científica, aunque ahora casi ni la veo.—Cuando Tsubomi pronunció la palabra científico no pude evitar estremecerme, creo que lo notó. Eso fue lo último que hablamos al llegar al elevador. Bajamos y fuimos a sentarnos a la sala de estar, sentándonos en el gran sillón ya que me había mareado, tengo poca resistencia a los elevadores, prefiero caminar.

—Ayano-chan, no pude notar que tu apellido es el mismo que el científico Tateyama Kenjirou.—Me sobresalté al escuchar a Mary-san, lo había descubierto, pero no puedo, no puedo confiarme aún, espero que me puedan perdonar, no mientras el siga con su trabajo, no después de lo que le hizo a Hiyori-chan.

—Pues es mera coincidencia,—¿Por qué a mí?¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?—, no todos tenemos padres importantes—No me gustaba mentir, pero era necesario, necesario hasta cumplir mi mayoría de edad—Pero tu padre es un gran maestro.

—¡No soy la única con un apellido importante!—Dijo Mary-san ruborizada—Kido-chan es hija de un gran empresario—Tsubomi solo miró hacia otro lado y suspiró.

—No quiero hablar de eso Mary—Se veía incomoda por lo dicho, creo que no es el mejor momento.

Mientras las tres teníamos el dilema de quien hablaría después de lo que paso, entraron Ene-san y Konoha-kun, que al parecer estaban discutiendo.

—¡Konoha, la carne es un alimento que puedas comer todos los días! —Ene-san exclamaba mientras que Konoha-kun mostraba la misma cara de siempre—¡Ponme atención!—Konoha-kun solo se sentó en un puf y empezó a comer una brocheta que saco de algún lugar, sin ponerle atención a la peli azul.

Momo-san y Kisaragi-kun entraron poco después, raramente mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, los recién llegados se sentaron observando a sus amigos discutir, mejor dicho a Ene-san discutir, justo sin esperarnos el albino jaló de la falda de Ene-san.

—Tu falda está desarreglada—Nosotros no sabíamos si reír o llorar, Ene-san estaba roja de la vergüenza, reaccionando y alejándose del amante de la carne.

—¡Pues g-gracias! —Exclamó la de coletas, él solo siguió comiendo, mientras ella se arreglaba la falda.

Cuando terminó la escena, Seto-kun llegó alegremente y avisó que el almuerzo estaba listo, la peli azul fue la primera en salir, aliviada de no tener que estar más en esta pequeña habitación, todos fuimos retirándonos de a uno.

—Su falda es muy corta—Pronunció el albino, ajeno de que había una persona escuchándolo, no me esperaba que por salir penúltima escuchara el comentario de la única persona que quedaba, me asuste de que me encontrara así que me retiré silenciosamente.

* * *

Nos encontramos comiendo un rico almuerzo, estofado con muchas ensaladas para acompañar y varios tipos de jugos, también había postre, helado de frutilla con salsa de chocolate.

De vez en cuando alguien paraba de comer para felicitar a Hibiya-kun y a Kano-kun.

—¡Es el almuerzo más sabroso que he tenido en toda mi vida! Deberían ser chefs—Decía Ene-san de buen humor, que ya había dejado pasar lo de la falda.

—Ya, ya—Kano-kun respondía a los halagos—Solo quería esforzarme en la comida favorita de Kido.—La mencionada comía callada, había cosas que hacían a Tsubomi enfadar, y esa era una de esas, pero para la suerte del rubio ella no estaba cerca de él.

Ya todos habíamos pasado al postre, estaba delicioso, pero Mary-san al suyo le había echado chocolate demás, que se derramó en su vestido y Seto-kun amablemente lo limpió, se veían tan tiernos.

Al terminar todos de comer el postre faltaban unos diez minutos para la clase así que nos dirigimos al tercer piso hasta que llegara el maestro, cosa que hizo poco después.

—Bien, comienza la última clase de la tarde, pónganse sus cascos rápidamente que los introduciré en una nueva escena.—Tomé mi casco, asombrándome de que tenía mi nombre igual que todos los demás cascos con el nombre de alguno de mis compañeros.

Al colocármelo aparecí sentada en un bote, remado por una silueta gris, sin rasgos faciales, me asusté bastante, pero la sombra no me dirigía miradas, así que supuse que era parte del programa. Era de noche, una noche estrellada, y en el bote había una pequeña lámpara que tomé sin permiso y prendí, suponiendo que podía ya que no escuche ninguna réplica, nos dirigimos hacia un muelle cercano.

De un momento a otro, vi otra luz por el mar, tuve que esforzarme para averiguar quien era notando que la persona que estaba ahí era ni más menos que Kisaragi-kun, recordando esa fría tarde en la ciudad donde solo estábamos él y yo.

Me encontré a mí misma tocando la bufanda que me regaló, juntando el valor para llamarlo.

—¡Kisaragi-kun!—Grité con fuerza, para que me escuchara ya que había bastante espacio entre los dos, él giró con una expresión de curiosidad, haciendo que me sonrojara y bajara la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, mirándolo de reojo, él tenía su linterna alzada viendo una pequeña señal de sonrojo, haciendo que me sintiera un poco bien.

—¡Ayano! ¿Estás bien?—Respondió a mi llamado, yo me paré con cuidado del bote para responderle.

—¡Si!—Exclamé, dicho eso la corriente movió un poco mi bote, habiendo que me resbalara para quedar acostada en el piso de la embarcación salvando por poco la linterna de caer al lago.

—¡Se nota que estás bien! Si sigues así tendré que salvarte yo mismo.—Se burló el castaño de mi torpeza, provocando que mi corazón se acelerará al escuchar su risa salir, intenté volver a sentarme cuando escuche una voz resonando.

—¿Me escuchan? Bueno, para esta clase que será Defensa todos tendrán que buscarme—Decía el maestro Kozakura a través de mi mente—Al llegar al muelle apenas salgan entrarán solo con una lámpara que hay en sus botes a un laberinto ahí se desactivará la capacidad de usar sus poderes, solo podrán encontrarme con sus instintos. Les deseo suerte, los espero allá—Y la voz desapareció.

Llegue al muelle minutos después, bajándome a un oscuro lugar con piso de piedras dificultando mi caminar, se veian unas paredes que evitaban toda comunicación con mis compañeros, había una puerta de hojalata esperando ser abierta por mí. La manilla estaba fría, el contacto me hizo temblar, era como estar de nuevo en esa plaza esperándolo con una mochila llena de ropa y con un poco de dinero robado, sin saber que nunca vendría y yo tendría que regresar a casa.

Adentro había un pasillo pequeño y oscuro, me encaminé y en poco tiempo llegué hasta otra puerta, al pasar había otro pasillo pero sin techo, estando levemente iluminado a causa del cielo nocturno, suponiendo que había llegado al laberinto, me dirigí a otro pasillo hacia la derecha, en este sus paredes estaban manchadas de vivos colores y de extrañas formas, como si lo hubiera pintado un niño, seguí caminando, otro pasillo más, este también tenía manchas, pero eran manos, que me recordaron cuando jugaba con la única amiga que tenía, después de que a mi madre se la llevarán y después de un tiempo también a ella, dejándome sola en esa casa.

Escuche una voz, parecía la de Ene-san, me acerqué cuidadosamente al lugar donde provenía, volviendo a sonar en forma de grito, corrí pensando que algo le había pasado, giré hacia la izquierda, nuevamente por la izquierda, seguí por la derecha, escogí varios caminos más, ya había perdido la cuenta cuando la voz de mi amiga se escuchó otra vez, cada vez más clara, necesitaba llegar, correr más rápido, pero por primera vez en lo que llevaba corriendo por estos interminables pasillos me aparecieron dos opciones, no sabiendo cual tomar, recurrí a la pobre Ene-san.

—¡Ene-san! ¿Dónde estás!—Grité esperando que la de coletas me respondiera, cosa que hizo pocos minutos después, yo ya estaba mordiéndome las uñas de la desesperación, corrí hacia el lado del que provenía la respuesta encontrando a mi amiga pegada a la pared con los ojos cerrados asustada.

—Ene-san, aquí estoy, no tengas miedo.—Fui a socorrerla, ella me abrazo fuertemente, yo le correspondí el gesto.

—Ayano-chan, esas manos no me soltaban.—Decía aferrándose aún más a mi pecho, volví a mirar el lugar donde la encontré, viendo que no había ninguna mano, solo un gran dibujo de una escuela, en la que jugaban muchos niños.

—Ene-san, no pasa nada—Intenté consolarla, cada vez más—No era nada, hay que seguir buscando al profesor.

—Bueno—Dijo ella mientras se separaba de mí, arreglándose la falda—Salgamos de aquí.—Justo al decirlo la tierra empezó a temblar y las paredes que estaban detrás de nosotras empezaron a derrumbarse.

Reaccionamos rápidamente y corrimos, doblando dos veces más, el olor de la destrucción llegaba a mi nariz, indicándome que estaba cerca, que había vuelto para no dejarme ir como hace unos años.

Al doblar por tercera vez se vio el final, había una gran puerta negra con marco transparente, corrimos con más fuerza, llegando con ventaja de la gran marea de escombros, Ene-san tomó el pomo e intentó abrirla, pero en vez de eso el marco cambió a color azul, asombrándonos de lo ocurrido, recordé que no estábamos en la mejor situación para pensar la toqué, tiñéndose la mitad de color rojo, se abrió la puerta.

Cerrándose la puerta tras las dos, caímos al suelo, alguien nos ayudó a levantarnos, era el profesor Kozakura estaba al otro lado esperándonos con una cálida sonrisa.

—Bien hecho, Enomoto, Tateyama.—Atrás estaban los demás, dándome cuenta que habíamos sido las últimas en llegar—Las estábamos esperando.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, si quieren que me apresure más, envíenme más amenazas de muerte. Yeah~**

***Hinagi: Viene de Hinagiku que significa Margarita, fe. La razón es porque con una amiga vamos a escribir otro Fic en donde necesitábamos un nombre para la hermana de Kido, y como Tsubomi es una flor, eso. Nombre no oficial.**

**Aviso: Estoy empezando a crear otro Fic, que será publicado más adelante por UnPonyElefanteAzul, por eso consumo mi tiempo, se trata de la Época Victoriana, es KanoKido, se llamará "Robando tu corazón". Espero que lo lean (Parejas: KanoKido, SetoMary, KonoEne, ShinAya, HibiHiyo).**

**A contestar Reviews~**

**Mimic Tatori: Ya te aclaré lo del PI. Lo del Yuri, ya se que voy a hacer, voy a poner escenas sin parejas oficiales, espero que me entiendas, voy a intentar que Kido maltrate más a Kano.**

**Toumei Shoujo: Hiyori si estará en el Fic, de hecho, le hice mención hoy. Espero que te guste y sigas leyendo ;D**

**Reira26: Anotando, Hiyori en el Fic si está, hoy la mencioné, el Yuri va a ser casual, y más KanoKido, ya lo se~**

**Zero Nakamura: Ai lor yu. ¡Que sepan todos que yo te amo, onii-chan! (No me culpen, terminé la primera temporada de Date a Live hace poco) Es probable que los vista a todos de gatos en algún cap, besos.**

**Kazuma Ryouga: Ya lo hice, tal vez no una aparición ¡Pero ya sabemos más de ella! y no tengo asegurado el HibiHiyo ni el HibiMomo, depende meramente de la historia, me gustan las dos. Que te guste el cap.**

**Eso, espero que les guste, este capítulo es bien importante, si no lo notaron, influirá en muchos más adelante.**

**Besos, Ib Tears, la chica aprendiz de los PonyElefantes que los ama.**


End file.
